Nora Dershlit
Nora Dershlit 'is the main antagonist of the ''iCarly movie, iPsycho, its sequel iStillPsycho, and the Sam and Cat episode SuperPsycho. She was an obsessed iCarly fan and she had a crush on Freddie. She is portrayed by Danielle Morrow. Over time she has evolved from a girl with a tragic background who just wanted friends, to a full blown mentally ill sociopath. ''iCarly'' She was lonely her entire life with her pet chicken. That was before the iCarly gang came in and made her house filled with several people. After the party, she locks up the iCarly gang so they could never leave and that she'll never be alone again. Then the iCarly gang send a special message to their friend Gibby saying to look at every fourth word, "''Hi Gibby, have '''the '''greatest birthday. Go '''crazy, '''kiss your pretty '''girl, '''sorry we're still '''trapped '''at Webicon. Forgive '''us. '''Have fun. And '''please '''make sure you '''save '''some cake for '''us". '' Gibby and his younger brother Guppy came in, with Gibby fighting Nora in mutual combat. Nora nearly defeats Gibby in battle, but Guppy manages to open the doors to the closet that the iCarly gang were trapped in, and Sam pinches Nora into unconsciousness. She was arrested by the police and was held in juvenile detention. She returned in the sequel iStill Psycho. Nora was released from prison after Carly convinced Sam and Freddie that she changed. However, it was a facade. This time, she and her parents Mr. and Mrs. Dershlit kidnapped the iCarly gang once again (including Spencer and Gibby). At the end of the episode Freddie's mom and T-Bo came bursting in with a motercycle, rescued Carly and her friends (though Gibby was forgotten and still stuck to a chimney), and beated up Nora and her parents. The three got arrested and sent to prison. ''Sam & Cat'' She returns in the special Sam & Cat episode "Super Psycho", and serves as the main antagonist in that episode. Nora breaks out of jail by attacking a cop with a bucket on her head until she stopped moving (for a time) with the assistance of her chicken. In a movie theater, Gibby told her where Sam lived, which was Los Angeles. She kidnaps Dice and plans to shave his head in order to make a wig. Nora also had him trapped in her well and threw hoses at him. In order to find Nora, Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine had to ask Nevel Papperman, who was locked up due to having "Porcipine Pox". After they learned about her hideout, Cat got trapped in the well with Dice. As Nora was about to fight Sam, Sam easily threw her into the well (and landed on Dice). She was taken back to prision by police officers. It was seen that Nevel escaped from the asylum. Personality Nora is a strange and awkward girl who loves her pet chicken, Maurice. At the time of her 16th birthday party, she was alone due to her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Dershlit, going on a trip to Wyoming that was discounted (the price dropped from $300 to $290). It is implied that Nora is unpopular and a loner in the episode, due to the fact that only a clown appeared at her party before the iCarly trio came to visit her. Nora appears to be socially awkward, she openly admitted to the iCarly gang when someone asked her to check something out, that no one's ever asked her that before. She throws up when she gets really excited. Aside from locking the iCarly gang in her father's sound studio, she does some odd things such as kissing a popular girl who attends her birthday party, and wearing a Richard Nixon mask while holding a fake axe. Nora knows a few facts about technology, like how to work with sound mixers, as her father makes jingles for companies (it impressed Sam that her father made the jingle to the Fat Cakes commercial). Freddie is also intrigued by her tech knowledge once he sees the studio and her sound mixing board. Her family also owns a stereo system, which contains an 8-track and cassette player. When fighting Gibby, it's shown that she is a great fighter, and possibly knows how to sword fight. She endures the many hits and swings that Gibby throws at her, and manages to actually somewhat hurt Gibby despite his kick boxing skills and bulky torso. In her spare time, Nora seems to enjoy doing Mad Libs.Nora Dershlit's Video Intro Nora has a crush on Freddie; In iPsycho, she made him dance with her to a song played on an old "tasty" tape, and would only free the iCarly gang (while they were locked in her basement) if she could kiss Freddie through the maxiglass of the studio. In iStill Psycho, she again tried to dance and kissed him for real this time, However, Freddie doesn't return it. She also possibly has a crush on the popular girl she kissed in iPsycho, as well as the cute boy she invited to her party, suggesting that she may be bisexual (or pansexual), which is unusual for Nickelodeon TV shows. When iCarly trio call the police on Nora, she is sent to juvenile detention. While Carly sympathizes for her, Sam says that she'll make friends at prison, but Carly answers that the prison friends were not friends of quality. Gallery Nora Dershlit & Maurice.jpg|Nora Dershlit and Maurice Trivia *Nora shares a lot of similarities with Annie Wilkes, a character from Stephen King's novel Misery, who was portrayed by Kathy Bates in the 1990 film version. Both characters are obsessed fans of the protagonist (Annie is obsessed with Paul Sheldon, the author of her favorite romantic novel series Misery, while Nora is obsessed with the iCarly cast) and the two never want to let go of them. *Refers the iCarly trio to the 'iCarlies'. *Brief controversy erupted shortly after the episode aired; in a short scene Nora appears to kiss the popular girl, (played by Daniella Monet), on the lips. Many people were concerned that same-sex kissing should not be depicted on a tween show. While it does appear that Nora is kissing the girl on the lips, she is actually kissing her on the cheek. *In an early draft of iStart a Fanwar, Nora appears. *Nora's name is mentioned in the newspaper Gibby holds up in the iCarly skit in iDate Sam & Freddie. However, her last name is spelled with two t's ("Parole Denied for Nora Dirshlitt, Appeal Rejected"). *In iStill Psycho Dan spelled her last name differently in his blogs as "Dershlit. *Nora is the fifth girl to kiss Freddie, the first four were Valerie, Sam, Melanie and Carly in that order. *Her hair is considerably darker in iStill Psycho than in iPsycho. In iPsycho it is light-brown-blond but in iStill Psycho it is a dark brown (almost black) colour. *She's very similar to Mandy Valdez. Category:TV Show Villains Category:In love villains Category:Living Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Trickster Category:Fighter Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Sociopaths Category:Kidnapper Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Liars Category:Charismatic villain Category:Criminals Category:Villainesses Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Bludgeoners Category:Recurring villain Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Gaolers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Axemen Category:Insecure Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Minor Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Masked Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Inmates Category:Sitcom villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness